


24 Hours A Day 🕘 Nine AM (Kazuma Mikura)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [10]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Hey, Kazu – w-wait a minute!” You cried out when Kazu grabbed your upper arm, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. He took off running down the hall in the opposite direction of homeroom. “Where are you taking me?”
Relationships: Mikura Kazuma/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕘 Nine AM (Kazuma Mikura)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kazu ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Hey, Kazu – w-wait a minute!” You cried out when Kazu grabbed your upper arm, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. He took off running down the hall in the opposite direction of homeroom. “Where are you taking me?”

He glanced at you with a soft smile. “We’re skipping class. I want to spend some alone time with you without Ikki and Onigiri’s input.”

You chuckled, fingers lacing with his own. “Sounds good to me~”

Orihara went off on the two of you for skipping class, but it didn’t bother either of you as long as you both were together.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
